


Skaia Set

by nemtard



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemtard/pseuds/nemtard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five kids, one game, and a whole lot of mishaps. Follows five different kids who have no idea what they're getting into, and their adventure into sburb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skaia Set

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've had in my head for a long time and have tried to write on numerous occasions, but this is the first time it's been posted anywhere. I apologize in advance because there's probably mistakes with the spelling/grammar because I'm bound to miss some of them, and there will probably end up being a few continuity errors and changes to how sburb is played in Homestuck, because although I've done a lot of research it's still incredibly complex and it's hard to remember everything! Anyway, here is the first chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1  
Day 1  
Alex

 

Today is going to be a good day.

You know how you have those days where from the second you wake up you know everything is going to miraculously fall into place and all the cogs are suddenly going to un-jam and everything’s going to go as well as you wish at had gone for every moment leading up until that point? No? Well that’s unsurprising because those days don’t actually exist. But if they did, today would be one of those days.

You glance over at your alarm clock and are delighted to see the date that’s displayed. It’s the date you’ve been waiting for for a while, and now it’s arrived it’s impossible to stop the grin from spreading out across your face. Today is the day you and your four friends are going to play a game so mind blowingly awesome that time will stand still and hurricanes will be unleashed and space will implode on itself and life itself will stop for a while. Today is the day you’re going to play Sburb.

You first heard about the game a while back, when you came across an obscure forum on an even obscurer website that when you tried to go on again the next day it had vanished. It didn’t even show up in your browser history. But you persevered and managed to find some prices and a release date on a sketchy website that also inexplicably disappeared after a while, but not before you’d ordered the game for yourself and your four best friends. Speaking of which, they should be awake as well now. It would probably be a good idea to check in with them. 

You hurriedly exit your bed and in doing so almost fall into the large glass box next to your bed. “Oh, sorry Sheldon,” you apologise quickly to the unimpressed looking tortoise staring at you through the glass. Some people might think it’s stupid to apologise to a tortoise but there’s something about Sheldon that kind of creeps you out. You’re fairly confident he’s as old as time itself, and you wouldn’t want to get on his bad side. He completely ignores you, and goes back to eating a leaf he’s been eating for five days. Oh Sheldon, never change.

You go over to the wardrobe in the corner of your room and pick out a chequered shirt and some average looking jeans. Those are pretty much the only clothes you own. You like to think it gives you a cool boy next door kind of look when coupled with your messy blonde hair that you spend too much time on trying to make it look like you’ve just got out of bed, but in reality you just look average. You’re okay with that though, you think.

Yawning, you sit down at your desk and start up your laptop, and while you wait you organise your pens and pencils into a more colour coded arrangement. Good. It looks tidier now. Logging into the social networking site pesterChum you see that the name you were hoping most to see isn’t online, but one of your other friends is. You smile. Hopefully he’s as excited about the game as you.

capitalCartographer [CC] started pestering chaoticPhilatelist [CP]

CC: Hey! Do you know what day it is?

CP: Saturday.

CC: Come on Amir, you know that’s not what I meant! Today is the day we kick ass and play a kick-ass game!

CP: Right, yeah, that game you’ve been going on about for ages. My copy arrived yesterday. It looks weird.

CC: I hope by weird you mean totally cool because if not all I have for you is  
disappointment my friend.

CP: Okay Alex, by weird I meant totally cool. You caught me out. I’m so ashamed. 

CC: I know you’re being sarcastic but I don’t even care because I’m so excited! Go test me- let me prove how awesome I’m feeling today.

CP: Peru?

CC: Lima!

CP: Uzbekistan? 

CC: Tashkent!

CP: New Zealand?

CC: Wellington. Come on, give me a harder one!

CP: I think you’ve already proved yourself. You know, I’ll never understand your weird obsession with geography. It’s not even really geography, you just like knowing pointless things. How are capital cities ever going to help you in any way in your life?

CC: They’re just fun, okay? I like knowing where everything is. Come on, you’re being such a downer! Today is a day for fun! Have you spoken to any of the others yet? I just got up so I haven’t had time.

CP: I’ve spoken to Lyla, she was annoying as usual. She already has her game, I think she’s gone to eat lunch or hunt for buried treasure or something, whatever she does. And Ella and Paul both got their copies yesterday as well, we’re all just kind of waiting for the go ahead from you.

CC: Wow, you’re pretty on top of things! As soon as my copy arrives we’ll start. And don’t say that about Lyla, she’s not annoying. She’s never done anything to you. 

CP: Just because you have a thing for pirate girl.

CC: Hey, she’s more than just the pirate girl. 

CP: Okay, whatever you say. 

You can feel your good mood slowly deteriorating by the second so you think it would be best for you to end this conversation now. Amir could be okay most of the time, but sometimes he just liked to piss people off on purpose. And you’re not letting yourself get pissed off today.

CC: I think I’m going to go and have some breakfast now.  
CC: Talk to you when we’re about to start playing.

CP: Talk to you soon then.

[CC] ceased pestering [CP].

You lean back in your chair and close your eyes. Today can still be a good day, even if one of your best friends is being an idiot. You’re kind of angry that Amir knows exactly what’s going on with everything and you don’t, seeing as you were the one that got this whole game thing started in the first place, but that’s the problem with the stupid time zone you live in. While your four best friends all live pretty close together on the east coast you’re stuck in freaking Alaska on your own. Seriously, who lives in Alaska. Nothing happens in Alaska except snow. And the novelty of snow wore off within ten minutes of his birth. 

Your laptop beeps, notifying you that plunderingExplorer [PE] is now online. Suddenly that huge grin is back on your face, and you immediately open a chat window to start a conversation. This day is getting back on track.

capitalCartographer [CC] is now pestering plunderingExplorer[PE]

CC: Hi Lyla!

PE: Ahoy! I’ve been waiting for you to come online! But then Cap came home, so had to go and inspect what he was up to. It was a perilous venture, but I got through it unscathed!

CC: Of course you did, you’re Captain Ashmore, nothing gets in your way!  
CC: Was Amir being an idiot to you earlier?

PE: Oh, yeah he was. It’s okay though, I’m used to it by now. You don’t have to worry about me.

CC: Well he shouldn’t be like that to you. It’s not right. Anyway, he’s probably just jealous because he’s a measly cabin boy and you’re the Captain!

PE: What’s wrong with cabin boys? All great pirates start somewhere!  
PE: But I get what you mean. Thanks for the support, First Mate Wheeler.

You didn’t think your grin could grow any larger, but it apparently it can.

PE: So do you have the game yet? It looks so cool! There are two discs though, did you know that? Do you know what the difference is?

CC: I’m going to go downstairs in a minute and see if it has arrived. I didn’t know about the two disc thing, but I’m sure we’ll figure it out! 

PE: Go check then! I want to start playing!

[PE] ceased pestering [CC]

It takes a while for your mood to change from ecstatic to just incredibly happy, but when it does you figure it’s about time to go downstairs and actually check if your game has arrived. Opening your bedroom door you hear faint laughter coming from a room downstairs, and you groan. Great. Your cousin’s pretentious friends are here. And you bet they’re in the library messing up the book sorting system you spent hours designing and putting in place. If you go in their and the books aren’t arranged by time period and genre and in alphabetical order of author you swear to God someone is going to get hurt.

You go down the excessive amount of stairs and sure enough the library door is open, and high pitched voices with faked accents are emanating from it. Sighing, you open the door and face what’s inside.

Five people in their twenties wearing shirts with ties and pullovers sitting around a large wooden table look at you with distaste. One of them is your cousin. On the table are several books with small writing and big titles that they no doubt took randomly from the shelves and will put back in completely wrong places and you’ll have to sort them out later. At least that way though, you know that they’ll be in the right order.

Your cousin, Sarah, looks at you expectantly.

“Err, I was just wondering if em, anything had arrived for me today…” you stutter out, stumbling through your words. Sarah’s friends intimidate you, and the way they’re raising their eyebrows as if to mock you isn’t helping. Your cousin lets out that stupid little laugh she does that makes you feel like everything you’ve ever done in your life has been wrong.

Why yes, a package did arrive for you earlier this morning. It’s sitting on kitchen counter right now, which you would know if you had taken the initiative and gone and looked for it instead of coming and asking me. Is it possible for you to anything on your own?”

“Y-Yeah…” you mumble, your face getting hot. “Thanks…” You turn to leave but Sarah makes a little ahem noise and you turn back around.

“Can you take this infernal atlas of yours back to your room as well? It’s getting in the way.” She gestures to your largest and favourite atlas that’s sitting in the middle of the table. You pick it up and slink out the room, and as soon as you close the door you hear laughing again. God, you hate them. You hate their stupid clothes and their stupid voices and their stupid laughs. You hate the way they treat you. You hate the way you let them treat you. You hate yourself for not being able to get through a sentence without mumbling or stuttering or tripping up in some way, giving them more cause to laugh at you. 

Trying not to let them get to you too much you make your way to the kitchen and sure enough, sitting on the counter is a package with a green spiral shape on it. You grin and almost jump for joy before realising that jumping for joy would definitely not be a cool thing to do, so you settle for taking the package and running upstairs, although slowing down as you pass the library so your cousin doesn’t ask what you’re doing. 

When you get to your room you can’t stop yourself from grinning. You have finally acquired the game! You tear off the packaging and sure enough, inside are the client and server copies of Sburb. You’re not entirely sure what the difference is but you’re sure you’ll find out later. Your mood significantly improved, you check pesterchum again and see that almost everyone is online. Things are just continuing to get better! You decide to ask everyone if they have their copies of Sburb and are ready to play, but you decide you better put the game disks somewhere safe. You captchalogue them and they appear in your sylladex, ready to be removed when needed. You use the Capitals modus, to retrieve items you just need to say a capital city with the same starting letter. Hopefully you’ll never need to captchalogue a xylophone.  
Instead of talking to everyone individually you try out pesterchum’s new group chat feature. It’ll make things a lot easier and quicker, because having to have a million conversations at once would be hard to keep up with. And of course by a million you mean four. You’re so good at maths.

capitalCartographer[CC] opened a group chat.

CC: I just got the game! Has everyone else got theirs?

stitchingShakespeare[SS] joined the group chat.

SS: Yeah…I actually got mine yesterday…

CC: Yeah Amir told me, that’s awesome! Thanks for waiting to play with us.

SS: Seeing as it’s all you’ve talked about for the past three months I didn’t have much of a choice… By the way, what time are we going to start playing…

CC: Okay, as soon as I have confirmation from Lyla, Paul and Amir that they are ready we’ll start playing. It’s gonna be so good.

chaoticPhilatelist[CP] joined the group chat.

CP: I should probably inform you that I am ready to go.

CC: Great! Now we just have to wait for Lyla and Paul! Ella, do you know what Pauls doing at the moment?

SS: I think he’s out getting groceries with his parents, so will be back in a little while…

CP: Do we really have to wait on pirate girl?

CC: Don’t call her pirate girl! You should really leave her alone;

CP: I think we just have a clash of personalities.

SS: If by clash of personalities you mean you constantly harass her about her interests and mock her for them, then yes, you have a clash of personalities…

CP: I’ll try to stop then. Sorry. 

CC: Good, because this game will require teamwork! Or at least I think so, I don’t know much about how it works.

SS: Why don’t we wait until Paul and Lyla are online and then you reopen this chat as they seem to be away from their devices Alex, that seems like a sensible thing to do…

CP: I agree, that is an excellent suggestion.

CC: Okay then, talk to you guys later;

capitalCartographer[CC] closed the group chat.

You’re going to have to do something about Amir’s personal quest to destroy Lyla’s self esteem, because fighting in the game is likely to get you nowhere. You don’t know what his problem with her is, you think she’s awesome in every way, but you suppose you’re biased. Amirs just a cynical person you guess.

Your laptop makes a bleeping noise and you can’t help but grin when you see who’s pestering you. Wow, you seem to be in high demand at the moment! Unable to wipe the smile off your face you reply.

plunderingExplorer[PE] started pestering capitalCartographer[CC]

PE: Ahoy again, Captain Wheeler! 

CC: No Captain Ashmore, it is you that is the Captain! Anyway, I got the game! Do you still have yours?

PE: After many adventures and plenty of mishaps I also have my copy! What about the rest of the crew?

CC: We all do, I haven’t heard from Paul though. I guess he’ll contact me when he gets home, whenever that is. Why didn’t you enter the group chat?

PE: I had business to attend to and places to plunder! Just kidding, I was talking to Cap so I didn’t have any communication devices on me. We should just talk to each other via messages in bottles, that would be so much cooler! 

CC: Might take a while though! 

PE: So do we have to wait on everyone to start playing? It could take a while…wow, look at those fancy ellipses. I feel like Ella! 

CC: Well I suppose we could start playing now, just to test it out.

PE: You’re sounding like a pirate now! Should I be server or client?

CC: How about you start as server and I start as client, we can work out what that means later;

PE: Okay, let’s install this loot now!

You take the client disk and insert it into the drive on your laptop, and it instantly starts making a disconcerting whirring noise. Your screen goes black for a minute and you panic as you think you’ve lost the conversation with Lyla, and a spiral shaped pattern and loading bar appear on the screen. As the game loads you go and get your electronic pocket atlas, which you’ve managed to install pesterchum on. Some people would think it weird to have an electronic pocket atlas. However some people would be ignorant and annoying, and very wrong. You never know when an electronic pocket atlas might come in useful.

Sburb finishes loading and the spiral pattern disappears, and your conversation with Lyla reappears. You’re a little confused about what just happened, but before you can do any investigating Lyla starts talking to you again.

PE: Alex, what exactly did you say this game did?

CC: I don’t actually really know?

PE: Because things have just gotten really weird on my computer!

CC: The game is working for you? Okay then, let’s play! Do you know what you have to do?

PE: Okay then matey, but you would be weirded out if you could see what I could see!

CC: What can you see?

PE: Well…I can see you.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 1  
Lyla

Things have not been going well for you today.

First the package you expected to arrive didn’t come, and now Cap has gone out so you’re stuck in the house on your own with nothing to do. And by nothing to do you mean there is a million and one things you could do, but you can’t be bothered doing them. Man, first world problems.

You’ve been sitting on your bed admiring your Johnny Depp cardboard cut out for the past half hour so you decide you should probably do something a little more productive. You suppose you could watch Pirates of the Caribbean again but that would be the seventh time this week, and although you could happily watch Captain Jack Sparrow for the rest of eternity it mostly just makes you sad that you can’t be having adventures on the Black Pearl with him. Or on any ship for that matter. You’ve never actually set foot on a boat. What a sorry excuse for a pirate.

“Feed me!” 

Scurvy, your parrot, is hopping around in the corner of your room, anxious to be fed. You clamber out of bed and get dressed, donning your skull and crossbones t shirt(what else would a pirate such as yourself wear?), your ripped trousers and your eye patch. Shut up. Wearing an eye patch is cool and original. You are fairly confident no else has ever worn an eye patch before, fictional or real, and certainly not anyone in any web comics. What the hell is a web comic anyway? Or those even a thing? Probably not, and if they were any characters resembling pirates in them would not be as cool as you.

You captchalogue some parrot food that was sitting on your bed side table and it appears on a sylladex card. You use the alphabet modus and so do most of your friends, just for efficiency. Your best friend Ella’s boyfriend suggested it to everyone, and now you all use the same one. Something that will surely pay off later.

“Feed me!” Scurvy repeats, and you happily oblige. Every good pirate needs a good parrot, and Scurvy is the best parrot there is! She can say all kinds of things, but most of the time admittedly it’s, “Feed me.” It doesn’t matter though, Scurvy is still the best parrot there is. 

While you’re admiring your trusty companion your computer beeps behind you, and you turn to see one of your friends is talking to you. Hopefully it’s Ella or Alex or even Paul, you just don’t want it to be…him. You sit down at your desk and groan internally when you see who it is.

chaoticPhilatelist[CP] began pestering plunderingExplorer[PE]

CP: Greetings.

PE: Oh, hey! What is it?

CP: Why do you assume I want something, I simply want to converse with my friend.

PE: Is this friendship? Because I know ships well and this doesn’t feel like a ship of friends!

CP: Very clever, because the word friendship also has the word ship in it. Your intellect never fails to astound me, pirate girl.

PE: Can you maybe not call me that? I don’t want to sound forceful or anything but I don’t really like it!

CP: Too bad pirate girl, you brought this on yourself. 

CP: I was merely wondering if you have the game we’ve all been waiting for.

PE: Not yet! Do you have yours?

CP: I just got it, do you know if Paul or Ella have theirs and if they’ve started playing?

PE: They got theirs yesterday! I thought we were waiting to all play together?

CP: We are, but I thought they might start early seeing as they’re…involved.

PE: Why do you even care? Also, why do you talk so weird?

CP: I don’t care and I don’t talk weird either. Besides, don’t you have decks to scrub or something? Oh that’s right, you don’t actually have a boat, do you? Actually, last time I checked you weren’t anywhere near any bodies of water at all, and are in fact land locked. You’re such a great pirate.

PE: Please stop…

CP: And now you’re taking Ella’s quirk as well? Well I suppose pirates do have a tendency to steal. But from your best friend? That’s cold. 

plunderingExplorer[PE] left the conversation.

Sweat glistens on your forehead and you wipe it off quickly. You have a strange feeling in your stomach, the same one you usually get after talking to Amir, and you feel sick. You realise how tight your throat is and you take a deep breath, and calm down. His comments don’t matter. They can’t be true.

You don’t know what he has against you, you always try to be nothing but civil to him! Even when he’s mean to you you try not to retaliate, because Paul told you that would just be stooping to his level. Paul’s really smart that way. Ella is lucky to have him.

Speaking of Ella, it appears she’s online now. You don’t really feel in the mood to talk to anyone right now, but you suppose you should. It would be rude not to.

plunderingExplorer[PE] started pestering stitchingShakespeare[SS]

PE: Avast!

SS: What does that even mean…

PE: It’s something pirates say!

SS: Never mind…

SS: So, do you have Sburb yet…

PE: No, and I’m alone as well because Cap has gone out! Hopefully the mail is just a little late today.

PE: Also Amir was asking me if you have your game yet, so I think he wants to talk to you. I’m fairly sure he has a thing for you by the way! My pirate senses tell me!

SS: That makes no sense…Anyway, he couldn’t, and if he did I obviously don’t feel the same way…

PE: I know you don’t, you have Paul! 

You hear a door open downstairs and glance out your window to see Cap’s car in the drive. As if to confirm that he’s home even more the distinct sound of him whistling old pirate tunes float up from the ground floor.

PE: Sorry Ella, I have to go now, Cap has returned! Talk to you later!

plunderingExplorer[PE] ceased pestering stitchingShakespeare[SS]

You leave your computer and then your room and hurry downstairs to the kitchen, where Cap is making a sandwich with his back to you. You grin when you see what he’s putting in it.

“Still making lime sandwiches?”

“I’m afraid I can’t stop, I must have a problem!”

Cap turns around and reveals he’s wearing a matching eye patch to your own, and his toothy smile shows off his golden tooth which glints when the sun catches it. It would be nice for him to have a peg leg too, but unfortunately he is still in possession of all of his limbs. That doesn’t stop him from being the Captain though, and the pirate hat on his head proves his position.

“I plundered some loot for you while I was out!” Cap says, with half a lime sandwich in his mouth. Intrigued, you raise your eyebrows to gesture for him to go on. He reaches into his pockets and reveals two slim, square parcels, and hands them to you.

“What are these-” you start to say, but Cap takes your hands and turns them the other way up. A green spiral pattern is on the front of each of the packages, and you have to stop yourself from getting too excited and jumping to conclusions. 

“Are these?”

“Aye.”

“You got them for me?”

“Aye.”

You look at Cap smiling down at you and can’t resist hugging him. Your friends constantly complain about their parents but you feel nothing but love for yours. Cap is the perfect father, and you strive to be the perfect daughter. 

“So do you like it?”

“Of course! I mean, Aye! But I thought I had ordered them to be delivered?”

“When I saw they hadn’t arrived I had to go out and get them another way, you’ve been excited about this for ages. I couldn’t let my first mate down!”

“I thought I was just the lowly cabin boy?”

“Consider yourself promoted! Just don’t let it go to your head and attempt a mutiny! Did I ever tell you about the time my crew mutinied me on an island in the middle of the Atlantic?”

“Yes, but tell me again.”

Cap then proceeds to tell a story so full of adventure and buried treasure and heroics that if it was told by anyone other than Cap you would believe it not to be true. The life he tells you of is the life you crave, and you feel so much admiration for your guardian you feel like you might burst. When Cap is finished the story you look at the clock on the wall and are surprised to see how late it is. Your friends will be waiting on you! You politely excuse yourself and rush upstairs to your room. 

You are greeted by Scurvy’s screechy voice saying, “Feed me,” again but you ignore it and sit down at your desk in front of your computer. It appears you turned pesterchum off and your friends have probably been having discussions without you, so you go to click on Alex’s name to start a conversation. You’re assuming he’ll be the leader, after all, it’s him that suggested the game in the first place, but before you’ve clicked on his name he’s already started a conversation with you.

capitalCartographer [CC] is now pestering plunderingExplorer[PE]

CC: Hi Lyla!

PE: Ahoy! I’ve been waiting for you to come online! But Cap came home, so had to go and inspect what he was up to. It was a perilous venture, but I got through it unscathed!

CC: Of course you did, you’re Captain Ashmore, nothing gets in your way!  
CC: Was Amir being an idiot to you earlier?

PE: Oh, yeah he was. It’s okay though, I’m used to it by now. You don’t have to worry about me.

CC: Well he shouldn’t be like that to you. It’s not right. Anyway, he’s probably just jealous because he’s a measly cabin boy and you’re the Captain!

PE: What’s wrong with cabin boys? All great pirates start somewhere!  
PE: But I get what you mean. Thanks for the support, First Mate Wheeler.  
PE: So do you have the game yet? It looks so cool! There are two discs though, did you know that? Do you know what the difference is?

CC: I’m going to go downstairs in a minute and see if it has arrived. I didn’t know about the two disc thing, but I’m sure we’ll figure it out! 

PE: Go check then! I want to start playing!  
Alex goes from online to offline presumably to go and get his game, so you take the opportunity to go back downstairs to grab one of the sandwiches Cap was making. You end up down there for longer than intended because he launches into another story of his daring exploits and you just can’t help but listen. Eventually you return back upstairs to see you’ve missed a group discussion, so you click on Alex’s name to catch up. 

plunderingExplorer[PE] started pestering capitalCartographer[CC]

PE: Ahoy again, Captain Wheeler! 

CC: No Captain Ashmore, it is you that is the Captain! Anyway, I got the game! And you still have yours?

PE: After many adventures and plenty of mishaps I also have my copy! What about the rest of the crew?

CC: We all do, I haven’t heard from Paul though. I guess he’ll contact me when he gets home, whenever that is. Why didn’t you enter the group chat?

PE: I had business to attend to and places to plunder! Just kidding, I was talking to Cap so I didn’t have any communication devices on me. We should just talk to each other via messages in bottles, that would be so much cooler! 

CC: Might take a while though! 

PE: So do we have to wait on everyone to start playing? It could take a while…wow, look at those fancy ellipses. I feel like Ella! 

CC: Well I suppose we could start playing now, just to test it out.

PE: You’re sounding like a pirate now! Should I be server or client?

CC: How about you start as server and I start as client, we can work out what that means later;

PE: Okay, let’s install this loot now!

You extract the server disk from its packet and put it into your computer, whereupon it makes a series of disconcerting noises, but then a loading screen appears. It finishes loading and a new window opens, but it takes you a while to realise what you’re looking at.

You’re looking at Alex.

Well, you can’t be sure it’s him seeing as you’ve only ever talked via the internet, but you’re fairly sure it is. The walls are covered in maps and he’s wearing a t shirt with a globe on it, and in the corner of the room you see a turtle. Yep, definitely Alex.

He doesn’t look like what you expected him to, but it doesn’t matter. In your head he was basically just really nerdy, and you hate to admit it but in real life he’s kind of…good looking. You push the thought out of your head and inspect the screen a little more, but it looks totally alien to you. It looks like there are things you can build but you have no idea how it works at all. Before you do anything you figure you should probably ask Alex’s opinion and see what the client is like, so you open up your conversation again and luckily he’s still online.

PE: Alex, what exactly did you say this game did?

CC: I don’t actually really know.

PE: Because things have just gotten really weird on my computer!

CC: The games is working for you? Okay then, let’s play! Do you know what you have to do?

PE: Okay then matey, but you would be weirded out if you could see what I could see!

CC: What can you see?

PE: Well…I can see you.


End file.
